godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu
Priest Ryu was a Priest of Nox and also a master of the Moon Light Sword Style. Appearance Ryu's a tall, lean, probably middle-aged man with tan skin and long, reddish-brown curly hair. He has a faint stubble on his chin, black eyes and wears a pair of circular spectacles. In his Nox uniform, he wears the standard Nox cloak, with the Omega symbols on the shoulders. In his civilian form, he wears a simple white shirt and black trousers, along with a black longcoat, and a black cap with most of his hair tucked inside. Personality Cold, ruthless and bloodthirsty; Ryu is an excellent swordsman. He values practicality and strength while ridiculing those with principles and morals he doesn't agree with. Ryu, ultimately, values winning over all else. Despite this, he seems to value his family's sword style, and has expressed some sort of joy about not being the last of his bloodline when meeting Yu Mi-ra, going so far as to take her as his disciple. this doesn't make him soft, however, as he will kill his 'disciple' if she reveal a moment of weakness. History He was once part of The RE Taekwondo Force, after the raid of a mine in North Korea, a mine in which Lee Soo-Jin was born and raised. With Soo-Jin being the only one left alive after their attack at the mine, Ryu had planned to kill Soo-Jin but Bong-Sa refused to allow him to kill her. Challenging his superior officer, Bong-Sa summoned his Borrowed Power, Sapsal Dog, to take Soo-Jin away while he faced his officer. Bong-Sa summoned his National Treasure, Ascalon, and prepared to fight Ryu who was revealed to be the Moon Light Sword Style user that took Bong-Sa's sight.Chapter 172 It is unknown what happened afterwards to Ryu's position in the Force. Apparently, during his life as a "monster", he caught a disease. He joined Nox in hopes that they could cure his illness.Chapter 242 Apparently, during his time in Nox he got acquainted with Bishop Ultio R Plot Sage Realm His first appearance was during the later half of the Sage Realm Arc, Ryu blocking The King from an attack by Yu Mi-Ra, breaking her sword in the process. Mi-ra instantly recognizes the Moon Light Sword Style, and Ryu remarks that he had thought he was the last of the Moon Light Sword Style users. Ryu is seen again at Judge T's pseudo grave, he sits next to Mi-ra. After reminiscing of his past with T, he is found out to be a Priest. But instead of attacking Mi-Ra, he offers to teach her, imparting his ideals of becoming a monster and forsaking morals to win however it takes. Mi-Ra rejects his offer, but Ryu remarks that he has a feeling that she'll come to him anyway, returning the piece of her broken blade before walking away from her. World Tournament Arc He is seen again with fellow Priest Schneider and Big Man. When Mira breaks into the NOA control room, he attacks both Schneider and Big Man, cutting them in half. Only for them to reappear, fully healed, to which he shreds them into pieces. To that, his fight with Mi-ra starts, which ends with him dying due to blood loss from a slit throat and multiple other wounds. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: 'With a casual swing of his sword he bifurcated two Priests. Against Yu Mi-Ra, he was dominating her physically, until she entered her Direct Contract form. Even then, he had enough potency in his ability to cut her arm off. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''He was fast enough to slash two other Priests before they realised what had transpired. He was overwhelming Yu Mi-Ra with his speed, stating that he would just kill her if she slipped up. Martial Arts Moon Light Sword Style Ryu is an extremely powerful swordsman. As a master of Moon Light Sword Style he knows when to use brute force or to be flexible. His swordsmanship is so ferocious that Yu Mi-Ra couldn't believe that he used the same sword style as her. *'Sleet Storm: a multiple slash that butchered the enemies to pieces. * '''Mountain Splitter: '''An overhead swing with devastating power, used to fight Mi-Ra using the same technique. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nox Category:Priest Category:Strength Group Category:Deceased Category:Swordsman Category:Human